


Just For A Moment

by MorningGlory21



Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I Was In The Mood For Some Likes (Angst), No Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, but tommy is Very Injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory21/pseuds/MorningGlory21
Summary: Just for a moment, he was on the top of the world.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Just For A Moment

The day had finally come. It was a warm summer evening, the lanterns around made people huddle together on the benches. Above them, a figure loomed of the podium. Everybody bore the pins and ribbons of the party they had chosen - a new election, after Schlatt had been ousted. Something to usher in, a hoped for, brighter and better future.

Tommy wiped his nervous, sweaty hands on his flashy L’Manburg uniform. The woolen clothes were a comfort in the cold late Autumn air, and a more spiritual comfort. That he had survived all that had been thrown at him. It grounded him, although it did little to still his race horse like heart.

He wouldn’t be angry if he wasn’t President, but it would make things feel hollow.

Niki and Fundy lingered near him, at the edge of his vision. He couldn’t make out where Tubbo, his Vice President, was but he thought he was near. And when Tommy looked down into the crowd, he justified their indiscernible faces with his anxiety. 

Somebody was handed the results, and that somebody - Wilbur…? - walked to the microphone. The night sky seemed so dark, like he could fall into it like the void. And where had the moon gone?

He felt so lost without it.

Somebody talked and Tommy tried so hard to listen. He was going to be President, he just knew it. Even though he couldn’t see their faces, he knew they loved him. 

They had to.

He heard his name called and he stepped towards the microphone. He had a smile on his face as he greeted the crowd that still had not focused to him.

The words started to form at his lips and -

Tommy unfocused for one second and all of a second - a pain bloomed in his chest to his stomach. He tried so hard to refocus, to make the pain go away, to stop the pain that roiled in his entire body and he gasped. Everybody on the stage, he was so sure, stared. Nobody moved to help except -

“Tommy?!” He heard a voice, felt their hand on his face and they sounded like Niki. “Tommy, oh my -”

He was moving, except he wasn’t moving himself. The voice that was sounding like Niki was crying but they were moving away from other sounds and the eyes on him.

Tommy thought everybody had to love him.

They had to.

He closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Was just in the mood for angst. :)


End file.
